New Years Party
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: A New Years party goes down in a London bar. Time for the Shinigamis to tear the place up. I suck a summaries soo read the story instead of the summary.


_**Enjoy this really weird story that spent forever writing. The songs are by Blood on The Dance Floor and Hollywood Undead. They're my favorite bands just to let you know! And if you wanna know, it's going to be a while before I update William and Ronald's day off. I have absolutely no inspiration for it right now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, William and Eric would be running around naked.**_

It was an unusual sight. A very unusual sight.

"Go 'head boy and shake that butt, make me freakin bust a nut. Crank that music, blast it up! Lets get wasted super UGH! Guess what honey. I'm a freak, I'm a freak inside the sheets. Rough tough naughty nurse. Rip it up now make it hurt! Don't stop get it get it. Last for hours not for minutes. Open wide for my surprise. Scratch and blow for your grand prize!" Every reaper sang, even William T. Spears, who was dancing rather inappropriately with two certain blond reapers.

The music paused and William yelled, "When the cops show up, they're gonna get the finger, and I don't give a fuck cause I'm a designated drinker," right on que. The whole crowed screamed and the music was back on.

Clothes were shed all over the dance floor. Everybody was missing some article of clothing. Everybody was dancing inappropriately with someone or ones.

"Imma getcha another drink, Boss," Eric said, taking William's cup he held tightly in his hand. He staggered to the bar.

"Can I getcha?" the bartender asked.

"Uh yea… Italian Greyhound and a Dirty Shirley. Double the vodka. And a Fuck in the Graveyard. "

"Eric, you know how I feel about you drinking."

Eric looked around, slightly confused. Alan sat on a stool beside him. Eric was handed the drinks he ordered.

"Since you're the only sober one here, would you mind running this to Boss man?" Eric asked Alan. He handed the brunette the Dirty Shirley. Alan quickly headed for the dance floor. Eric watched Alan dance between the drunk reapers, moving with music and their bodies to keep from spilling the drink. The dance was as inappropriate as the others, grinding hips with a few of them before he manage to get the drink to William. He danced back through the crowed and made his way back to the bar to sit beside Eric again.

Eric slid one of the shots toward Alan, who slid it right back, shaking his head.

"Who's this little party pooper?" the bartender asked, pouring himself a drink.

"My boyfriend," Eric said proudly, shoving the shot back towards Alan. "This little hottie is Alan Humphries."

"Mhmph," Alan said, raising the mini glass in the air.

"Atta boy, baby!" Eric cheered when Alan finished. "You need another," he said turning to the bartender, who was already way ahead.

Without complaining, Alan chugged down three shots. His low tolerance for alcohol was starting show. Six more shots and Alan was gone. Eric, who had finished a total of eight shots while Alan finished off ten, watched Alan out on the floor dancing just like the others: dirty. It was really starting to turn Eric on. His pants were starting to feel tight now at the thought of Alan moving like that against him.

"The boy needs a Keremiki," the bartender said.

"Hell, give me one," Eric said, never looking away from Alan.

Eric was handed the shots just as Alan came stumbling back to the bar. Eric handed the already drunk brunette his and they both poured them down their throats. Alan dragged Eric to the dance floor where they quickly moved to the beat.

"Less than three is just a tease. Send the snooze and make me drool. Hit me up, make me cum, wanna sext? I'll show you some."

"Sticky drama all the way. Want my dick? You gotta pay. See what my thumbs can do. Time to use my tongue on you."

Eric grunted as he was bumped and rubbed against by some other reaper. He was really surprised Alan knew majority of the songs that were being played. He always thought that Alan was a good boy, but tonight, he was the total opposite, which he really didn't mind. He was definitely enjoying Alan's ass rubbing against his dick. His hands locked firmly around the brunette's small waist. His tongue dipped out and flicked his tongue across his neck, his neon orange stud just touching his ear.

"Hey shorty!" the bartender yelled

Alan's head instantly turned in the direction of the bar. He was the shortest of all the reapers. He was so used to being called shorty that he practically answered to the nick name. He was motioned to the bar. Alan whispered to Eric and they danced through the crowd to the bar.

"You know who's in charge of this group?"

"Yep," Eric said, popping on the p. "Boss man. The tall one dancing with blonde and the red head. Say you wouldn't know who gave him a drink would you?"

"The red head. Asked for the strongest drink we got. Anyways, are you all gonna be able to get home safely?"

"Oh, yeah yeah. Safest way is by roof," Alan almost giggled.

The bartender pushed six full bottles to Eric. "I tip my hat to you guys. All of you really know how to party."

"Shiiit, boss man's a stick in the fucking mud. Bitch don't know how to party unless he got a shit load of alcohol in 'is system." Eric said, taking a swig from one of the bottles. He sat down at the bar, Alan sitting beside him.

Alan's hand darted between Eric's legs, causing him to jump. Alan smirked, giving Eric a quick, glib hand job, working him to full attention. Eric stifled a gasped.

"Looks like he has a low tolerance level."

Eric was too stunned to reply. He was starting to think Alan has had too much booze. Eric gulped the rest of the bottle down in a matter of seconds. Alan's little hand job made his pants painfully uncomfortable. He stood, making Alan's soft hand fall back to his side.

"Come. Lets get you home," he whispered seductively in Alan's ear.

Alan shivered slightly, smiling. He noticed something different about the way Eric smelled- and it was from all the alcohol. "You smell like horny Eric," he noted.

"Mm, that's good news for you," he said, pulling Alan from the stool he was sitting on.

Eric dug in his pocket for his wallet, putting fifty dollars on the counter. "Here's a tip man."

Before the bartender could say anything, Eric pulled the tipsy brunette out the door, grabbing the bottles of hard liquor.


End file.
